Promiscuity
by SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: When Emily runs into an old flame, who just happens to be the current romantic interest of Hotch, will sparks fly once again? Or, with the help of said old flame, will a newer fire threaten to take over?
1. Chapter One: Flirtatious

Author's Note: I was in a strange mood when this idea popped into my head. I've been in strange moods lately, especially given the fact that "Lauren" airs in exactly two days and six hours. As a result of my denial that Paget's last episode is so soon, I have been on a story-writing spree in which Emily is a main character in ALL of the stories that I am currently writing. There are quite a few. Of course, wherever Emily goes, Hotch goes, so you can be 100% sure that in all of my soon-to-be published stories, there will be a focus on them both. Together. Because even with Emily gone, I will forever be an avid H/P shipper. ANYWAY, this is as close to femslash as I will ever get. I couldn't bring myself to the point that I could write JJ/Emily, let alone any other Criminal Minds femslash pairing (UGH GOOD GOD SEAVER). So, I introduced a figment of my own creative mind: Sarah Marie Presson. ...Anddd that's about it. Ummm so yeah...enjoy? :)

Disclaimer: I own Sarah. (That...sounds weird.)

* * *

Emily looked up from her paperwork as an attractive young woman walked into the bullpen. Taking a minute to analyze the visitor, Emily noted that she had long, gorgeous auburn hair, was very tall – at least 5'10" – and…she looked _so_ familiar. As if on cue, the woman walked towards Emily, a question dancing in her eyes.

"Emily? Emily Prentiss?"

Emily stood and let a grin slowly stretch across her lips. "I don't believe it. Sarah Marie Presson." She laughed. "God, it's been years!"

Sarah smiled and embraced her old friend. "I've been around here a couple times and I thought it was you each time, but I never got the chance to ask! How have you been?"

"I've been pretty great. Nothing super exciting, but I don't mind. What about you?" the profiler answered.

"Pretty amazing," Sarah said, looking around the BAU headquarters.

"So, what brings you here? Something I can help with, hopefully," Emily asked politely.

"Actually I was just looking for my boyfriend," Sarah answered, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Emily teased. "Whatever happened to those days back at Yale? You know what I'm talking about?"

Sarah chuckled. "That little 'thing' we had? Well, put it this way: I would be a liar if I said I didn't miss that."

Emily bit back her smile. "So, who is this boyfriend of yours?"

"Aaron Hotchner," Sarah answered nonchalantly. She cleared her throat. "He's good in bed and all, but – and don't tell him I said this – you were _so_ much better."

Images of their wild nights flashed through her memory. "Well, I'm flattered," Emily said, trying to stave the jealousy that was beginning to rear its ugly head. "Here, I'll show you where his office is."

She was just about to lead the way when Hotch turned the corner, returning from a lunch break. "Sarah!" he exclaimed, surprised at her appearance.

She smiled sweetly. "Hey, Aaron."

Hotch looked at Emily. "Prentiss, this is Sarah Presson. Sarah, this is Emily Prentiss."

Sarah nodded. "We've met before."

"Really?" Hotch asked, intrigued.

"Yeah. She was my college roommate back at Yale," Emily said.

"Well, it's a small world, isn't it?" Hotch asked rhetorically. Turning back to his girlfriend, he said, "So, what's up?"

Sarah shrugged. "Nothing really. I was just wondering if you had the key to my apartment."

"I do. Do you need it?"

"No, no. Keep it. I'm planning on cooking dinner for you tonight," she said, winking.

"I can't wait," Hotch said truthfully.

Sarah looked at Emily. "Em, you're welcome to come, too. I'd love to catch up with you," she said, casting a knowing look towards the brunette.

Emily chuckled. "Well, in that case, I could never say no."

~.~.~

Emily let out a loud moan as Sarah took a puckered nipple into her hot mouth and bit down roughly. "Oh…Sarah…more…" she begged.

Sarah laughed seductively. "You're just how I remember, Emily." She brought her lips to Emily's and whispered against them, "I'm so glad I told you to come over early."

"Stop talking," Emily ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Sarah said. She reached towards the bedside drawers and pulled out a double-ended dildo and bottle of chocolate lube.

Emily groaned at the sight of the fake cock. "Hurry, Sarah. Oh, please…"

Obeying her lover's wishes, Sarah quickly slid one end of the dildo into her dripping pussy. Next, she poured lube over Emily's clit, spreading it with the tip of her tongue and smiling as Emily immediately spread her legs wider. Without another word, Sarah pushed the other end of the fake cock deep into Emily's cunt.

Impatient, Emily began to move, setting a fast-paced rhythm that was causing Sarah to whimper and moan as they fucked into each other harder and harder.

"Do you like that?" Emily murmured, pinching Sarah's clit with each deep thrust.

"Yes…mmm…"

Emily flipped them over so that she was on top. "Oh yeah, that's better."

Sarah craned her neck forward and took one of Emily's full, swinging breasts into her mouth. "You always liked being in control."

Flames licked at Emily's veins as she came closer to climax. "Yeah," she chanted under her breath as Sarah's hands tangled in her hair and pulled her head back, exposing the creamy skin of her neck.

"Mmm, almost there," she warned, sucking Emily's pulse point and eliciting another moan.

"Same…" Emily replied, her panting growing more erratic. "I…I…ohhh!" she cried out, the blissful sensations throwing her over the edge.

Sarah followed soon after, removing the dildo from them both, and pressing a kiss to Emily's soaking wet pussy. "Just as amazing as I remember."

Emily let out a husky chuckle. "Mm-hmm," she agreed. "Definitely." Sitting up, she asked, "So…what next?"

"You ready again? Already?"

"I'm insatiable, remember?" Emily teased.

"God, how could I forget?" Sarah shot her a smile. "What do you want to do?"

"Oh, I can think of a few things."

But at that moment, they heard a "Sarah, where are you?" and without fanfare, the door to the bedroom opened.


	2. Chapter Two: Invitation

Author's Note: Now we're getting to the fun part; Hotch and Emily deliciousness. Actually, the REAL deliciousness will be in the next chapter...so stay tuned. :) Don't forget to leave a review, if you have time. They only make me update faster! :D

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Criminal Minds. But I don't. I only own Sarah.

* * *

Hotch instantly froze. "Prentiss? Wh –" He shook his head in a vain attempt to clear it. "What are you doing here?"

"I…"

"What does it look like she's doing here?" Sarah asked in turn, her voice husky.

"I should go," Emily whispered, maneuvering out of the bed to find her clothes.

But Sarah didn't like that idea. "But we haven't even had dinner yet," she protested, pulling Emily back onto the bed.

"Sarah, I thought…I mean, I didn't know that –"

She chuckled. "I'm not bisexual, Aaron. I'm perfectly straight. And um…so is Emily. You have no need to worry."

"I'm not worried," he clarified immediately. "Just…confused. Emily, could you _please_ put on a shirt?"

"I can't find it!"

Sarah held it up triumphantly. Turning to Hotch, she smirked, "What's wrong, Aaron? Can't stand the sight of a gorgeous naked woman?"

"Sarah…" Emily hissed. "Give me back my shirt."

"She's my colleague!"

"Excuses, excuses," Sarah said, rolling her eyes. "Just because she's your colleague doesn't mean you can't lust after her. I've seen the way you look at her. And believe you me, I'm not jealous one bit. I know exactly how it feels to want Emily Prentiss with every fiber of your being. " She glanced at the female profiler wistfully.

"Sarah, please," Emily said with a sigh.

She let out a girlish giggle. "You want your shirt, Emmy? Go and get it." And at that, Sarah threw Emily's bundle of clothes – bra, panties, and all – at Hotch's face.

At once, Emily's alluring and unique perfume flooded his senses, and the only thing he could think about doing was wrapping his arms around Emily and giving her the world.

But right now, the brunette on his mind was giving him a death glare. "Hotch," she said lowly. "My clothes."

Averting his eyes, he walked over to the bed and handed them to her. He cleared his throat before turning to Sarah. "I need to…clear my mind. Get some fresh air."

"What? You mean you _don't_ want Emily?" Sarah asked him, visibly shocked.

"Hey, don't I have any say in this?" Emily asked no one in particular, one perfectly manicured eyebrow arched coyly.

"Sarah, that has absolutely nothing to do with anything."

"Oh. I was under the impression you wanted Aaron, as well. Hence the look on your face when I told you who I was dating," Sarah answered Emily. "And Aaron…that was _not_ an answer."

Finally, Emily's gaze met his. "Do you?" she asked, almost inaudibly.

"Do I…?"

"Do you want me?"

Sarah's eyes sparkled, obviously intrigued at the exchange of dialogue between the two.

"I…" He glanced at Sarah pointedly.

"Oh. Sorry. I'll go prepare dinner." At that, she left the two alone in the bedroom.

Hotch cleared his throat once again. "Emily, you're my subordinate, my colleague." He paused. "My friend. If we did this…"

"Hotch, I just want to know your answer."

"First I want to know yours."

Her lips stretched into a pout. "That's not fair." He smiled, but didn't relent. "Fine. Fine, yes, I do."

"Really?" he asked, his voice hushed, unsure.

The look in her eyes was answer enough.

"Good. Because I feel the same way," he admitted quietly, tentatively reaching forward and tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

She let her eyes fall closed at his touch, anticipating what was sure to come next.

Sarah was far from his mind as he cupped Emily's cheek with his palm and gently brushed his lips against hers. It was exactly how a first kiss should be, however unnatural the circumstances; sweet, soft, slow.

Perfect.

Emily let herself melt into his embrace, sighing contentedly as he coaxed her lips apart with his tongue. Pulling apart only for air, she rested her forehead against his as they both tried in vain to steady their erratically beating hearts.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," Hotch said, his breath fanning out against her jaw.

She looked up at him through impossibly long lashes. "So have I," she confessed.

"About Sarah and I…"

She cut him off with another mind-blowing kiss, "I don't want to know."

"Hmmm…"

Running her fingers through her thoroughly tousled hair, she looked into his eyes and asked the question that had been dwelling on his mind as well. "Where do we go from here?"


	3. Chapter Three: Love Me

Author's Note: Here it is! Finally, the moment we've all been waiting for - the moment when Emily and Hotch give into temptation. This chapter may be all nice and sweet, but the next one...well, let's just say I want to live up to the M rating. And I'm nothing if not thorough! So, the gauntlet has been thrown down, and who am I to disregard the challenge? Stick with me, I guarantee you'll enjoy the rest. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Just Sarah.

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" Sarah called from the small kitchen.

"I don't want to go…" Hotch confessed, kissing Emily's neck languidly.

"Hmm…"

"I could stay here forever." He pulled back to look Emily in the eye. "I know you said that you didn't want to hear it, but it needs to be said. Sarah…she's great. Nice, funny…but Emily, the only reason I ever asked her out was so I could get you off my mind." At her disbelieving look, he continued, "She's nothing compared to you. I find myself thinking about you for hours on end. And…I never once dreamed that it was possible that you would feel the same way for me as I did for you. So, I gave up. I –"

"Aaron, please. I understand. Believe me, I do," she said softly, her hand caressing his cheek almost lovingly.

"I'm not finished, Emily. I need you to know."

"Maybe some other time."

"Why not now?" he asked, exasperation coloring his voice.

She shot him a heart-stopping smile. "I'm hungry."

~.~.~

"Well, hey there, you two," Sarah greeted, a grin not unlike that of the Cheshire cat playing across her lips.

"Hey," Hotch said, trying not to be too awkward around her. "Something sure smells good."

"What's for dinner?" Emily added. "I'm famished."

"Lasagna. Made from scratch," she answered, a proud smile on her face. "Come talk to me while I wash these plates," Sarah ordered, beckoning Emily over.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" Hotch asked from his seat in the dining room.

"No, no. Just sit back, relax, and let us take care of you." She glanced at Emily. "So…" she began, her voice low. "Did you two…"

Emily's eyes widened. "Oh, no. We…well, we kissed, but – "

"But what? Christ, Emily, the man has seen you shirtless, dreams about you practically every night, is ridiculously good looking…what more do you want?" There was a pause. "You _do_ want this, right? I'm not just playing matchmaker for fun…"

"Oh, I do. That much is true." Emily cast a glance towards Hotch, who was anxiously dancing a quarter across his knuckles, a nervous habit of his that hadn't made an appearance since high school when he had asked the young Haley Brooks to prom. Emily sighed. "I just don't want this…this…one night stand…to ruin our relationship."

"Trust me, Em, when I say that this could only make your relationship stronger. And hey, who said it was for one night only?"

"I…"

"Just stop moping around and fuck him already!"

Emily shook her head at Sarah's bluntness, but smiled nonetheless. "Point taken, Miss Presson. Point taken."

"Good." Sarah grinned. "Now, let's go serve that man some dinner, shall we?"

"Indeed we shall."

~.~.~

"Sarah, why are you doing this?" Hotch quietly asked, as Emily excused herself halfway through dinner to use the restrrom.

"Well…" Sarah began, unconsciously picking at a piece of lasagna, "I may or may not have had an ulterior motive throughout this relationship of ours." At his confused and almost wary look, she immediately added, "I know that sounds absolutely awful, but hear me out. I'm looking to settle down now; thirty-nine is a bit too close for comfort for me. And as much as I admire what you – and Emily, for that matter – do daily, that's just not practical for a long-term relationship, you know?"

Hotch thought of Haley. "I do."

"So, one day, when I saw that picture of you and your team, I recognized Emily, and I remember asking you something like, 'Who's this brunette standing on your left? She's awfully pretty.'" Sarah chuckled as she said, "Your response was so awkward and vague, so I figured there just _had_ to be something there. The more and more you talked about your job, I came to realize that she was the only one you called by her last name. And each time I stopped by your office, I noticed your subtle glances to her desk. It was super obvious, Aaron."

Not knowing what else to say, he followed with, "Are you sure you're not a profiler?"

She laughed. "Nope, just someone who cares. I want what's best for you, and it's obvious that it's Emily." She looked him in the eyes before saying, "So, I guess that's that."

"Sorry" seemed like the fitting thing to say, but Hotch _wasn't_ sorry. "Yeah," he agreed lamely.

Sarah shoved his shoulder playfully. "You two have fun tonight, okay? And Aaron…just…kiss her. She's a bit reluctant because she thinks it might ruin your relationship, so you're going to have to take initiative. After that, she'll be game," Sarah finished with a wink.

"Good to know. And hey…" He gave her a soft smile. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

~.~.~

"So…what's our plan for tonight, Agent Hotchner?"

Hotch glanced over at the effortlessly sexy brunette sitting in the passenger seat. "I was hoping you would tell me, Agent Prentiss." Sarah had kicked them out of her apartment with a cry of "Go home and get some!"

"Well, things like this usually start with a kiss," Emily said nonchalantly, gazing out the window as they pulled up to her brownstone.

"May I?"

"You did earlier."

"…I'm going to take that as a yes." Leaning over, he captured her lips with his, smiling as Emily let out a pleased sigh. While just as passionate, this kiss was not as sweet as the ones they had shared before. It was more experimental, more pushy, explorative…more rough.

And ten times more blissful.

Emily broke away, her breathing labored. "Wow," she managed.

"Wow, indeed." His lips travelled to her jaw. "Your skin is so soft…"

She weaved her fingers through his hair and pulled him up for yet another kiss, moaning into his mouth as his tongue caressed hers. This intrigued Hotch, his mind running circles as he wondered about the many other noises she would soon be making, as her body writhed beneath his…

"Looks like someone's getting excited," Emily remarked breathlessly, eying the growing bulge in his pants with interest. Hotch just grunted in reply, and Emily took that as their cue to get out of the car and into the building.

Once inside her humble abode, Emily grabbed Hotch by the hand and dragged him over to her mahogany colored couch, her intention quite clear from the lust-filled look in her eyes.

"Here?" Hotch raised an eyebrow. "You want to do it right here?"

"Quite frankly, Hotch –"

"– Aaron. Call me Aaron."

She met his gaze. "Quite frankly, Aaron, I have seven years of pent up sexual frustration building up in me right now, and I swear I'm about to _explode_. So, unless you want to walk all the way to my bedroom –"

"No, right here will be just fine."

"Good," she said, casting him an enchanting smile as he hovered over her. Kissing the base of his throat repeatedly, Emily let her eyes fall closed as one of Aaron's hands crept underneath her blouse, ghosting across the bare skin there. Slowly, he undid each button one by one until she was able to maneuver out of the offending fabric and toss it onto the floor.

His breath caught in the back of his throat as he drank in her beauty. Sure, she was still wearing a bra and sure, he had seen her shirtless earlier that day, but he hadn't had the ability to truly indulge in or admire her then.

Now she was all his.

Trailing kisses across her ample cleavage, Aaron pressed his lips against her still-covered nipples, sucking one then the other into rock hard peaks through the black lace. This proved quite satisfying for Emily, who let out a loud, strangled moan as her back arched up off the couch, almost like an offering to him.

With absolutely no fanfare, he rid her of the restricting garment, leaving her exposed to his gaze. But he was nowhere near finished. Deftly undoing the clasp of her slacks, he pulled them down her legs until they joined her blouse on the floor.

"What do you want, Emily? Tell me," he crooned into her ear.

"Touch me. Just…touch me," she flat out begged, her barely-there lace panties already showcasing a wet spot. She was practically dripping for him, her pussy throbbing with desire.

"Where?" he teased breathily.

Her hips raised to him in answer.

He peeled the lace off of her most sensitive spot slowly, glancing at Emily in the process. Her chest was heaving, her hair fanned out in all directions. The stark contrast between the mahogany couch and her smooth, porcelain skin made his heart swell. At once, her heady scent reached his nostrils and he breathed in deeply, his cock twitching painfully as a result.

Finally done with beating around the bush, Aaron followed through with Emily's request, inserting his long, questing index finger into her swollen, aching folds. "You're beautiful," he whispered, pressing open-mouthed kisses dangerously close to where she wanted him most. "Better than any fantasy."

A beautiful blush colored her cheeks. "Aaron…"

"Yes, Emily?" he asked, a second finger joining the first in rubbing circles against her clit.

"Love me," she whispered back, her eyes sparkling.

"Always," he assured her, before freeing his cock from his unbelievably uncomfortable slacks and boxers, and entering her without another word.

They both moaned as the connection set off sparks in their nerve endings. "So good…so tight, Emily…" Aaron murmured approvingly.

The room was filled with the sound of Emily's soft sighs as Aaron began moving inside of her. Never before had anyone made Emily feel as complete as she did now, and it was a feeling that she never wanted to end. He was so big, so perfect…

Aaron's large hands seemed to envelop Emily's hips completely as he grabbed them to steady himself. Wrapping her silky smooth, mile-long legs around his waist, she took him in as deeply as possible, the action ripping a strangled groan from his chest.

"I'm not going to be able to hold out for much longer," Aaron warned, kissing a path across her collarbone.

"Neither am I," Emily agreed, crying out in pleasure as Aaron began toying with her clit at the same pace as his thrusts.

"Come for me, Emily. Come on, beautiful," he encouraged. "Come for me."

The moment his endearment reached her ears, Emily let the pleasure overwhelm her, the ecstasy flowing through her veins not unlike white-hot electricity. "Yes!" she screamed, pulling Aaron over the orgasmic precipice with her.

"Emily…" he moaned loudly, muffling the sound by burying his face in her neck.

They lay there on the couch for a while, limbs still intertwined, as they fought to catch their breaths. Once they were both assuaged, Emily looked up at him, a saucy grin playing across her lips. "So…what do we do now?"

He chuckled before standing and taking her into his arms. "Now, we take this into the bedroom and kick it up a notch."

* * *

Author's Note: Don't forget to leave a review! (If you have the time to, of course.) :)


	4. Chapter Four: Indulgence

Author's Note: Here it is! The last leg of our ever-so-lovely journey...and it's about to get dirty. ;) I'm so sorry about the delay in updating this story...to say I was busy would be the understatement of the century. But I persevered, and here's the result. I sincerely hope you all enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Criminal Minds. But I don't. I only own Sarah.

* * *

Kicking the bedroom door closed with an anticipatory strike of his foot, Aaron placed Emily in the center of her bed, wrinkling the plum colored, silky coverlet as he climbed over her.

She gazed into his eyes, a glassy look in hers. "I have to taste you." Her statement came out on one single breath, leaving his heart beating wildly.

"Later, Emily."

"_Now_, Aaron," she insisted.

"But baby, I don't want to come_ so soon_," he flat-out whined. "I don't want this to be just about me." _I want to make you come over and over and over again, screaming out my name each time._

"Oh, trust me...I know. And if you thought that was my reasoning behind it, you were _so _wrong." In one outlandishly graceful move, she rolled out from her position under Hotch, and the next thing he knew, she was hovering above him once more, her glistening red lips dangerously close to his swollen, almost-purple cock. "Don't tell me you don't want this," she challenged.

He won her over with a frustrated groan, one of his large hands tangling itself in her hair and practically forcing her upon him. She went willingly, however, swallowing his hard-as-steel cock completely. Tasting her own juices on him from before, mixed with his musky pre-cum was her demise and she let out an erotic moan in response. The friction the sensation created caused Aaron to see stars, and he knew it wouldn't be long until he exploded, much like he had told Emily. Watching her cheeks hollow as she sucked the life out of him was almost too much, so he shut his eyes, trying in vain to recite baseball statistics, recipes, anything that would distract him from the task at hand - or rather, in mouth - but _nothing_ was working.

And oh, did Emily know that.

Being the temptress she was, she dragged her teeth across his head, licking the underside of his cock as he bucked into her mouth. _This is going to be good, _she thought, knowing that Hotch wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer. With one last trick in the bag, she fondled his balls with care, stroking them with a feather-light touch and feeling them swell. Then, when he was least expecting it, she squeezed one, then the other, and sucked his cock with all her might. With an almost painful-sounding groan, he shot his hot, sticky load deep into the back of her throat, and she swallowed him eagerly, effectively milking him of all he had.

Coming down from his high, he managed a "Just give me a minute," as he fought to catch his breath. _Have I died and gone to Heaven? _he asked himself as he tried his hardest to remember where he was. Finally, when all was well, he rolled them so that he was hovering over her, smirking at her un-expectant squeal. He continued to ravish her body with an open-mouthed assault, leaving angry red marks everywhere on her alabaster skin as her attention became focused on his chest.

"Why are you _still_ not completely naked?" Emily asked in exasperation, her nimble fingers making quick work of his buttons. She practically tore the dress shirt off his body, her lips immediately moving to his exposed skin.

"Well, I was kind of busy before," he chuckled, cupping her full breasts and kneading them slowly, relishing Emily's drawn out moan that ensued.

Just like the rest of her body, Emily's breasts were _perfect_. Not too large, not too small, but exactly the right size for his hands. He rubbed his gun-calloused thumbs over the dusky rose skin of her nipples, pressing a small kiss to each one.

"Hmmm…"

"You like that?" he asked huskily, working his hardest to please her yet again.

"I do, but I thought you said we were going to kick it up a notch. Quite frankly…" She tossed him a flirtatious, saucy grin. "I'm getting kind of bored."

"Are you challenging me, beautiful?"

"If I am?"

He took the shell of her ear between his teeth. "Then get on your hands and knees," he whispered, his voice dripping with seduction.

Quickly reaching into a bedside drawer and tossing Aaron a bottle of chocolate-flavored lube, Emily said, "Now _that's_ what I'm talking about," as she complied to his order, her voice breathy with approval.

Aaron couldn't help but moan at the sight of her, just _waiting _to be dominated. _By him_. Taking his now rock hard flesh into his hands, he stroked himself in a rough fist, physically unable to go without simulation for very long, especially in the company of a certain dark-haired vixen. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he asked, kissing a path up her toned thighs to her delicious looking ass.

A passionate groan was ripped from her chest as she felt him spreading the lube with his tongue. "_Yes._ But you should show me, anyway. Just in case I'm wrong."

"I don't think you are."

"I sure hope not."

"Fuck, Emily. You're so wet." Maneuvering so that he could suck the juices flowing from her pussy, he added, "Do I make you this wet?"

"Yes," she answered once more, the feel of his tongue probing her depths one of pure ecstasy. "Every single second of every single day." Glancing over her shoulder, she gazed into his eyes. "I never figured you as that type of man, Aaron."

"What type?"

"The type that talks dirty to a woman," she moaned.

"Oh, baby…we've barely even started." And at that, he guided his swollen cock to her puckered opening, inserting his fat, mushroom tip insider her ass with a satisfied groan. "Are you okay?" he asked, pressing a gentle kiss between her shoulder blades.

_Always a gentleman._ "It's just been a while," she panted, pushing down on him, her intent clear as day.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Mm-hmm. Fill me up, Agent Hotchner," she demanded, her voice taking on an unbelievably sensual quality.

In one fluid stroke, he thrust deep inside of her, all the way to the hilt. She was so wet from the cum and lube that, despite being pleasantly tight, there was no resistance.

Emily felt her knees weaken. She had never felt so full before in her life! It felt amazing – she could only imagine the pleasure he would elicit from her once he started moving.

Luckily, he didn't keep her imagining for very long. With a deep, steadying breath, he began to move into and out of her tight passage, wishing he could see Emily's face. Wishing he could drink her in as she was overcome with sheer rapture.

Emily felt every single thing around her unravel, her mind only on the blissful unity between her and Aaron. Closing her eyes, she fought to remember her name. He was just that…_good._ "Harder," she heard herself say, the words tumbling off her lips in a sultry whisper.

_My God, she's going to be my undoing, _Hotch thought briefly. "I don't want to hurt you," he said in response, dropping kisses along her spine.

"Relax, Aaron. I'm a big girl; I can handle it," she assured, shooting him a wink. Then, after a beat: "This is nothing compared to what I'm used to."

"Oh?"

"Mm-hmm."

The mere thought of Emily, _his_ Emily – because she _was_his now – with another man made his blood boil. Without another word, he drew out almost completely from her before slamming right back in, his balls slapping wonderfully against her ass. "Like that?" he growled, his more possessive, caveman-esque side rearing its ugly head.

"Yes!" she screamed in ecstasy as he pulled her farther back onto him, effectively changing the angle of penetration. He was gradually ridding her of her sanity, and of her grasp on control. "Don't hold back, beautiful," he crooned, his voice smooth like aged whiskey.

She didn't even _want _to hold back; all she really wanted was to succumb to him, let him know that he was damn good at pleasing a woman. He, on the other hand, was extremely close to tumbling right off the edge – if his periodical grunts, groans and other animalistic noises were any indication.

Oh, he wanted to be there. He wanted to come inside her sweet ass so _badly_, and he knew he could be there in less than half a minute if he completely let loose. But he _had_ to bring her to orgasm first. He had done it once, and he would do it again.

And he wouldn't stop until this goal was complete.

Emily took her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down hard enough to draw blood as the fire building low in her belly roared into an all-consuming inferno. _All because of him_. Determined to make her fall apart right before his eyes, he reached around her waist, across her flat stomach, and began flicking her clit roughly. He then continued to hold her as close to him as possible as he toyed with her depths, rubbing circles and relishing her drawn out chain of cries, eventually stringing together in a strangled moan. "Please…oh, _please…_"

"Please, what?" he asked in turn, his voice strained as well.

"Come in me, Aaron. I need to feel you." There was a pause. "_Complete me._"

And so, throwing his head back in deliciously sinful anguish, he answered her with an animalistic roar, and emptied himself deep within her gorgeous body. After all, who was he to disregard her order?

Emily followed a split second later, muffling her pleasured scream against the pillow that had been readily placed in front of her for moments just like this. He pulled her to his side as she collapsed onto her stomach, the pleasure all-encompassing. She laid there in a heap on his chest, steady breathing nearly impossible.

After several minutes, Aaron brought her up for a mind-blowing kiss, causing her heart to skip a few beats at the emotion and…love…behind it. "You are amazing, Emily," he whispered with conviction. "There are no other words to describe you – you're perfect." _Perfect for me,_ he wanted to add.

She couldn't help but blush at his sweet words. "Look who's talking, Mister," she said almost shyly, a gorgeous smile dancing across her lips.

"Shhh…" he said seriously, kissing her slowly, languorously. After a beat, he said, "I assume you like Italian food."

"I do. Why?"

"I want to take you out to dinner tomorrow night," he answered nonchalantly. "Start us off on the foot we should have started off on. So…about tomorrow?"

"If I said no?" she asked, a twinkle noticeable in her deep brown eyes as she scratched the short hairs at the base of his neck.

"I would cry."

"Save your tears," she whispered, kissing him with all the feeling she could possibly muster. "Tomorrow sounds absolutely wonderful."

And it was.

THE END.

* * *

Author's Note: I love you all. Please feel free to leave me some feedback, if you have the time - they really make me feel great. :)


End file.
